Loved All Along
by ATHPluver
Summary: After a harsh break- up, Zuko tends to Katara's side. After some talking, Katara discovers she didn't love Aang as much as she thought she did... Will she find her real love? Zutara oneshot. R


**I absolutely _hate_ Zutara… but… I want to try it out instead of just Kataang. I don't own Avatar at all. This is for my friends Take Me By The Hand and emilyblossom. It's kind of a request. So without further ado, please enjoy my first Zutara fan fic!**

Katara sat in her room, sobbing. Aang broke up with her harsh. Though they were still friends, Aang thought they should stay friends and nothing more. It broke her heart. Katara felt the tears running down her face and onto her Kimono. She heard a knock on the door.

"If it's Sokka, go away. I don't want you to kill Aang. He's… my best friend," she said.

"Um… no it's me, Zuko," his voice said from behind the door.

"Come in."

The scarred- faced teenager walked in and next to Katara.

"You okay?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged him off, annoyed.

"No," she hissed.

Zuko sighed. "I think you saw this coming. You're still friends right?"

"I guess we are."

"Maybe, it was supposed to be that way. I mean… did you really love him?"

Katara thought for a moment. Did she? She's always felt very motherly and _loving_ towards him but never really felt _love_.

"No, I didn't," she finally said. "A crush is a crush and that's what I had. It was just a little romance that ended up as just friendship."

Zuko nodded. She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were glued to the floor. The young Firebender still couldn't get over the raging love he felt for the Waterbender.

_We're two different Nations. We can't belong together!_ he thought.

But his mind lied. He loved Katara. If she could be with an Airbender, she could be with a Firebender.

"Katara, if you want to wait and decide what to do, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. But just so you know, I'll be here," he said.

Katara looked at him and smiled. Tear marks streaked her face. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled. Her appearance made Zuko's heart pound. She stared into his gold eyes.

"Thanks Zuko. I'm gonna take a walk. I'll talk to you in a bit," she responded.

Katara got up and kissed Zuko on the cheek. She left the room and Zuko was blushing.

"Some girl," he muttered dreamily.

--

--

--

--

Along the river in the park, Aang and Katara walked side by side sharing an awkward moment.

"Katara, I'm really sorry but… I wasn't exactly as in love as I thought I was," Aang said.

"It's okay. I'm not angry or sad. I understand," Katara replied.

"We're still best buds right?" he asked playfully nudging her.

Katara couldn't help laughing.

"Yes, Aang. We are still best friends," she said.

Aang smiled. "Good, I just don't want to lose someone who's _extremely_ close to me," he said picking up a rock.

They stopped and sat on the banks of the river. Aang chucked the rock into the water. I made a small splash and they watched it sink to the bottom through the clear surface.

"I hope I didn't hurt you to bad," Aang finally said breaking the silence.

"Well, I was a little hurt but not as much as I thought," Katara explained.

Aang nodded. Katara picked up a pebble. She placed it in the palm of her hand. Aang looked at his friend.

"Is something troubling you?" he said.

Katara shook her head.

"No, nothing," she said.

"Okay. Look, I gotta go to a stupid meeting with the Earth King. See you 'round Katara," Aang said getting up.

"See you," she said.

Aang walked away. Katara watched him go as she hugged her knees. It was true. She didn't love him as much as she thought. Katara heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned to see Zuko walking across the grass over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling.

"I was taking a walk," he teased.

Katara laughed. "You can't steal my words out of my mouth."

"What if I wanted to?"

"You still can't," she snapped playfully.

Zuko sat next to her. They watched the water run down the creak and around the rocks.

"Isn't it beautiful," Katara asked.

"Yeah, you are. OH! I- I mean: It is," Zuko stammered.

Katara blushed. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Um… Yeah… I do," Zuko said blushing as well.

She looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I don't know."

It seemed like they were going in for a kiss until Zuko held up a bright pink flower.

"Here, I picked this for you," he said hurriedly.

Katara took it. "Zuko, this is so sweet."

Zuko scratched the back of head, embarrassed.

"It's just a flower," he said.

"No, it's more then that. You cared for me when I was sad. If I didn't know you any better…," she began but her voice trailed off as her face turned bright pink.

"Katara? Is something wrong?" Zuko asked.

"No… it's just…"

"Just what?"

"You're never like this," she said.

Zuko blushed. "What do you mean."

"You're hot- headed and grumpy usually."

Zuko laughed. "Well, not now… Especially that I'm with you right now."

Katara giggled.

"You idiot. You're flirting skills need to be improved," she teased.

"I act weird around a pretty girl."

"What makes me pretty? I'm a fourteen year old Southern Peasant."

"You're charm, smile, eyes, mind, power, body, and remarks. You're not a peasant. Don't listen to what Azula might say."

"You called me that once."

"When? Name one time."

"When we were fighting at the North Pole. You said: 'You little peasant, you found a master didn't you?' Or something like that."

They both laughed.

"Sorry, Katara, I was troubled and stupid back then. Now, the Comet is over, I'm Fire Lord, and the world is at peace. So am I," Zuko pointed out.

"Okay, Peace Guru," Katara taunted playfully.

"But, Katara, I think it's time I told you something," he said.

"What is it Zuko?" she asked.

Zuko blushed. "Katara… I love you."

"I love you too Zuko."

"Really? You're not gonna attack?"

Katara laughed. "Why would I attack you?"

"Well… WAIT! You said you love me?"

"Yes," she reassured, her face inches from his.

"Okay, just making sure," Zuko said before closing the gap that kept their lips apart.

Katara and Zuko shared a long, passionate kiss. Katara tangled her hands in the teen's hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"I really do love you," Katara said and went in for another kiss.


End file.
